High School
by tyler-t
Summary: the BSC start high school (crap summary and title i know)


Title: High School  
  
Author: tyler-t  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters in this story belong to Ann M. Martin.  
  
Summary: This is a story about when the BSC start high school.  
  
Authors Note: I haven't read any of the books about Mallory going to boarding school or the fire at Mary Anne's place. The only information I have on them is the stuff I've read on fanfiction.net. if anyone wants to give me some information that would be good.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I call this meeting of the Babysitters Club to order" Kristy announced from the directors chair in Claudia's room.  
  
The members of the club were gathered around the room looking preoccupied. Too preoccupied for Kristy's liking. They were supposed to be focusing on the task at hand – the meeting. Mary Anne and Stacey were draped across Claudia's bed. Stacey was applying a frosty pink polish to her nails. Mary Anne was flicking through a magazine that had been on Claudia's bedside table. She was doing it discreetly though so as not to draw Kristy's attention.  
  
Claudia herself was rummaging in the back of her closet looking for snacks. Jessi and Mallory were sitting on the floor looking through one of Claudia's artbooks. It was a book about how to draw horses.  
  
Abby was... well Abby was late.  
  
"Ahem" Kristy said. All the members stopped what they were doing and looked at Kristy. "Thank you. Any new business?"  
  
"Subs day" Stacey called. Everyone grumbled as they forked out the money. As they were doing that Abby rushed into the room breathless and red-faced from running.  
  
"Sorry" she paused and took a deep breath. "Mrs Newton was late."  
  
Kristy nodded and Abby sat down on the bed. She passed her money to Stacey.  
  
"Does anybody need anything for their Kid-Kits?" Stacey asked. The phone rang and most of the meeting passed like that. At 5.50p.m. Abby brought up the subject of High School.  
  
"I am a little nervous about starting" Mary Anne admitted.  
  
"Me too" Stacey added. "I have absolutely no idea what to wear!"  
  
"Ditto on that girlfriend" Claudia said her mouth full of red liquorice.  
  
"We are really going to miss you guys" Jessi said.  
  
"Yeah" Mallory added.  
  
"I don't know what everyone is worrying about personally" Kristy said. Everyone looked at her. Kristy was know for being confident but...  
  
"Kristy this is high school" Stacey said. She stressed high school. "Everything is going to be so different."  
  
Kristy shook her head. "We'll all be fine." She glanced at the clock. "This meeting is adjourned. I'll you guys tomorrow in high school." She stressed the words high school mimicking Stacey's earlier tone.  
  
* * *  
  
Claudia woke up at 6.30am the next morning. She showered quickly and looked through her closet. She couldn't decide what to wear. She didn't feel like going for a "theme" outfit today. She knew Stacey would be wearing something really cool and sophisticated. She had saved most of her babysitting money last year and when she was on holiday in New York during the summer she had bought a whole new wardrobe.  
  
She pulled out a few different outfits and eventually settled on one. She pulled on a pair of black capris and a red lacey camisole. She put the matching red shirt over that. She added a pair of chunky sandals and jewellery. She applied some makeup that brought out her eyes. She let her hair hang free.  
  
She gulped down some breakfast and ran out the door. She had arranged to meet Stacey and Mary Anne at the corner of Peach Street and walk to the High School with them. She hated making them wait.  
  
They were waiting but they didn't look angry besides they had lots of time before school started. Stacey was looking good. She was wearing one of her new outfits – a very short pink skirt, a black tank top which had pink shapes on it and a pair of glittery pink sandals. She had stopped perming her hair before the end of eighth grade so now it was just wavy and not curly.  
  
Mary Anne was wearing a pair of tan pants and a V-knecked moss green sweater. She had a white camisole on underneath it. She looked nice. It was classic Mary Anne attire.  
  
"So are we all ready for High School?" Claudia asked. She said high school in such a dramatic tone that Mary Anne and Stacey burst out laughing. "I hear that Mr Bryant is one of the best calculus teachers in the state" Stacey commented.  
  
The three walked toward the school making chatter to cover their nerves. Abby, Kristy and Anna were waiting for them under a big oak tree near the main entrance. Anna was dressed nicely in a knee length navy skirt and a white blouse.  
  
Kristy was dressed in her usual "uniform". A pair of jeans and a white T- shirt. Abby was dressed similarly wearing a pair of shorts and a soccer camp T-shirt. Stacey and Claudia exchanged looks. God would it kill those two to dress up once in a while this was high fro God's sake.  
  
Everyone exchanged greetings.  
  
Mary Anne glanced at her watch. "Are we all ready for this?"  
  
*******  
  
A/N: okay that chapter kind of was crap but I'm just getting started if anyone wants to help me out with this or has ideas please email me.  
  
Also I am including a new original character that will becomes friends with Claudia. I am looking for a profile and a name if anyone wants to help me out with that.  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
